


and i find that i'm never alone

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Pumpkins, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Dramionarry short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts), [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts), [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> Title from 'Melody' by Kate Earl.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Pumpkin Carving' for dwyn5002

3\. 'Vampire AU' for dwyn5002

4\. 'Christmas' for dwyn5002

5\. 'Pancakes' for dwyn5002

6\. 'Love Declarations' for iamartemisday

7\. 'Enemies to Lovers' for dwyn5002

8\. 'Amnesia' for iamartemisday

9\. 'Books' for dwyn5002

10\. ***** 'Peppermint' for sleepygrimm

11\. 'Renting a Cabin' for dwyn5002


	2. 'Pumpkin Carving' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter, Flirting, Pumpkins

“You lot can do whatever you want with your pumpkins…I’m carving them my way…” Draco insisted upon catching sight of the knife Hermione had in her hand. “Bloody barbaric the way Muggles do things…” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Draco…they do things the only way they can. No need to look down on them for that. Resourceful lot, when you think about it.”

“Awww, don’t worry about him, ‘Mione…” Harry said with a grin. “He’s just frightened. Frightened of the big bad knife.”

“I am not!” Draco made that face. The squinched up face that he made every time Harry hit the nail on the head, but he didn’t want to admit it. “Hand that thing to me, I’ll show _you_ frightened, Potter!” 


	3. 'Vampire AU' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Vampires

Hermione reached over to turn off the desk lamp as the clock struck five A.M. She stretched and yawned. “You know that’s the thing I dislike most about this…having to go to bed just as the sun’s coming up. Natural light is the loveliest to read by.” 

Draco arched a brow. “That’s the thing you dislike the most? Not the fact that we don’t have a pulse, and we have to drink blood to survive? No. It’s that natural light is the loveliest to read by?”

Harry ducked his head into the room. “I’m going down, care to join me?” 

“You know we have to…” Hermione stood and followed Harry down the stairs. 

Draco chuckled. “You’re still just as barmy as ever, Granger.” 

Harry cocked his head to the side. “What’d she say now?” 

“Both of you can sod off, there’s no way I’m sharing a bed with either of you…” Hermione flicked her wand to lock all the doors in the house.


	4. 'Christmas' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Holidays, Banter

“Okay, listen…Harry…you have to lift them a little higher…Draco’s are _still_ up further than yours…” Hermione said, squinting her eyes and tilting her head to make sure it wasn’t just the floor that was uneven or something. 

“Why can’t he just drop his a little?” Harry whinged, he raised his wand a fraction of an inch to lift the twinkle lights just the slightest bit to be even with Draco’s, which were on the other side of the mantle. 

“Because, Potter…my lights are at the optimal height, as always, you must rise to the occasion,” Draco said with a smirk.

“I’ll show you the optimal height, Malfoy…” Harry rounded on the other man, pointing his wand in a mocking, but still slightly menacing way. He whispered a muted ‘Wingardiam Leviosa’ and snickered as Draco began to rise off the floor by his belt. 

Hermione sighed, flicking her wand to do the job they’d neglected yet again for juvenile pranks. As she was about to affix the lights to the wall, she thought better of it. Instead, she sent the lights over to wrap around both Harry and Draco. 

She plugged them in and sat back to enjoy the view. 


	5. 'Pancakes' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Food Mention

“This would have already been done if we’d just used magic…” Draco muttered under his breath. He _had_ used magic to get the plates down out of the cupboard. They were sitting there, waiting to be filled while Harry and Hermione both huddled over the stove. 

“I don’t like magically prepared pancakes…” Hermione reminded him. 

“Just because you’re not good at preparing them, doesn’t mean you don’t like magic prepared pancakes…” Harry teased. Draco hid a snicker behind his hand. 

She shot both of them looks that could kill if they both didn’t think she was utterly adorable. 


	6. 'Love Declarations' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Love declarations

“What’s all this then?” Draco asked, dropping his bag on the floor by the front door. He took in his surroundings. Candles, dinner on the table. Oh bollocks, he’d forgotten a birthday. 

“Happy Valentines Day!” Hermione and Harry chimed in unison. Hermione was in the process of floating a small gift box beside his plate. 

Even worse. He’d forgotten Valentine’s day. 

“Dinner’s from me…” Harry stated. 

“And this is from me…” Hermione dropped the gift down beside his plate. 

“And…I completely forgot…” Draco said quietly. “If you’ll wait a few moments, I can run out and–” 

“No, no, no!” Hermione reached for him, sending his coat flying towards the hook on the wall. “You misunderstood…” 

“This is just for you,” Harry continued. 

“You’ve been working so hard, with no breaks…we just wanted to do something nice for you.” 

Draco smirked, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. Damn candles were making his eyes water. “Well…thank you? I love it. I love…you. Both of you.” 

Hermione grinned brilliantly. “We know. And we love you too.” 


	7. 'Enemies to Lovers' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Enemies to Lovers

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. Draco and Harry, collaborating like chums, after everything Draco had ever done to both of them. To her. 

She turned the pages of her book angrily, harrumphing between glares. Pain sliced through her index finger, and she hissed, pulling it back to inspect the minor wound. 

Minor or not, paper cuts hurt like the dickens. 

There was weight on the couch beside her as Draco sat down, reaching for her hand. “Episkey,” he muttered, healing the cut wandlessly. 

She yanked her hand back from him and stood abruptly. “I could have done that myself,” she snapped, turning to walk from the room. She paused at the door, taking a deep breath. “But thank you, all the same. I’m going to bed, Harry.” 

“I’ll be right there…” She didn’t see the look Harry shot Draco. The barely contained smile and raised eyebrows. The smug way Draco held himself after. 


	8. 'Amnesia' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Amnesia, Light Angst

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Draco was holding Hermione’s hand rather tightly. 

Harry reached over to gently pluck it away, lacing his fingers with Draco’s and squeezing. “I think so…but she was obliviated…we might have to search for a way to reverse the memory charm…” 

Her eyelids fluttered before they opened and she took in their faces, frowning in confusion. “Harry?” 

Harry felt Draco sigh in relief. He had to admit, he’d been worried she wouldn’t recognize them as well. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” she sneered at Draco. 

Harry squeezed his hand as Draco stiffened beside him. “It’s alright…we’ll figure it out…” he murmured. 

“Figure what out, exactly?” She frowned. “What’s going on?” 


	9. 'Books' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Moving In Together, Fluff

“Oh look,” Draco quipped upon opened another box. “ _More_ books! We haven’t unpacked _any_ of those yet.”

“Hush,” Hermione said, flicking her wand and sending the contents of the box onto the bookshelves. “There’s enough room.” 

“For the books, perhaps,” Harry replied. “I’m not sure where _we’re_ going to sleep, but the books? The books have homes. Not to worry, Draco.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “How about sleeping on the _couch_?”

Harry tilted his head in absolute adoration. “Oh, ‘Mione… how I love you. Making Malfoy sleep on the couch.”

“If anyone’s sleeping on the couch, it’s _you_ , Potter.”

“You can both squeeze your arses onto it for all I care, my books and I will take the bedroom,” Hermione said, smirking as she breezed past them and into the room in question. 

Both men were hot on her heels, of course. 


	10. *'Peppermint' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Non-Explicit Sex, Implied Sexual Content

Draco’s eyes fluttered open. Hermione’s lips were languidly pulling at his. She tasted like peppermint, remnants of her muggle toothpaste. 

He kissed her back, rocking backwards against Harry as the latter’s arm wrapped more tightly around him. Draco couldn’t tell if he was awake yet, but he soon would be, given how Hermione was carrying on. 

Her lips popped when she released him. “Is this alright?” she murmured, her hand grazing his bare stomach and moving further down to the drawstring of his pyjamas.

He hummed in response, leaning over to kiss her again. “What time is it?” 

“Four… I couldn’t sleep…” 

“Pretty sure we can tire you out…” Draco said with as much a devilish grin as he could muster this early in the morning.


	11. 'Renting a Cabin' for dywn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Draco set his and Hermione’s bags down on the hardwood floor and gave a quick glance around the darkened room. “I will repeat myself once again… my family has a mountain lodge in Switzerland that is completely empty right now.”

“As much as I hate agreeing with Malfoy…” Harry said, pausing as he too, looked around the dark and musty room. “I’m agreeing with Malfoy.”

“Spoilsports, the both of you,” Hermione chirped, pushing past them. “This cabin’s got loads of history. Plus, I’d be willing to wager there aren’t any rooms that used to double as dungeons.”


End file.
